Only Hope
by dazzledaisy
Summary: Tuhan, 'bintang'ku mungkin tidak lagi berada di tengah hujan, namun hatinya masih tertinggal disana. Bisakah kau mengirimkan 'bulan' padanya? Untuk mengingatkannya bahwa masih ada seseorang yang membutuhkan hatinya disini. Wonkyu FF/ GS/ Hope you like it...
1. Only Hope

Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun (F)  
Choi Siwon (M)

Pair: WonKyu

Support cast: Leeteuk

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Don't like? Don't read!

P.O.V Kyuhyun

**"Only Hope"**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again  
_

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun malam-malam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mataku membuka, mencari-cari secercah cahaya bantuan untuk melihat jam. Dan lagi-lagi, sang jarum panjang tengah menuju angka 12, menyusul temannya-jarum pendek- yang berada di dekat angka 1.

Perlahan, kusingkap selimut _babyblue_ yang membungkusku layaknya ulat kepompong, saking eratnya, karena musim dingin telah tiba. Tanpa kukenakan jaket, aku keluar, membuka pintu beranda yang otomatis, membiarkan angin masuk ke kamar.

Kutemukan bayangmu di seberang sana.

Kutemukan bayangmu yang masih setia memainkan piano yang kau letakkan di dekat pintu beranda, yang –untungnya- tepat berada di seberang beranda kamarku.

Suara alunan _'Because I Love You'_ karya dari Yiruma berganti menjadi _'Love Me'_. Alisku berkerut, nada dari suara ini, nada yang sering dimainkan oleh _oppa_ku dulu, terdengar sangat menyedihkan dibanding aslinya.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya terdiam, tidak bisa protes, karena permainannya sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Bahkan kuakui, improvisasinya sangat indah, meskipun terlihat menyedihkan.

Jadi, kubiarkan diriku diterpa angin malam musim dingin yang bahkan membuat siapa saja lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya dibanding keluar beranda hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan permainan dari seorang pianis dan penyanyi terkenal, Choi Siwon.

Tapi tidak untukku, setidaknya sebelum aku melihat wajah tersiksanya saat tak sengaja pintu berandanya terbuka ketika ia tengah bermain. Sebelumnya, aku seperti mereka, hanya menjadi penikmat di tempat tidur, menjadikannya lagu ucapan selamat tidur karena ia memang memainnya selalu saat tengah malam.

Dan tanpa sadar, '_Kiss The Rain_', menutup permainan pianonya malam ini. Manik coklatku yang sedari tadi terpejam membuka, memandang kamarnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dari kantong baju tidur, catatan yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana.

**Tuhan...**

**Bintangku masih menangis di tengah hujan.**

**Bisakah kau kirim bulan untuk menemaninya?**

**Bisakah kau kirim bulan untuk menghapus air matanya?**

Gila memang, tapi aku merasa bahwa ia kini tengah kesepian. Wajar memang, ia telah ditinggalkan orangtuanya sejak kecil –menurut berita yang kudengar-, dan tinggal seorang diri meskipun sang manajer terkadang menemaninya.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkannya selalu tersenyum palsu di depan publik. Hei, aku tentu saja bisa membedakan mana senyum tulus dan mana senyum yang dipaksa.

Memang, aku belum pernah mengenalnya secara langsung meskipun ia tinggal tepat di seberang rumahku karena jadwalnya yang sangat sibuk yang mengharuskannya berangkat pagi dan pulang larut.

Tapi, di semua pemberitaannya baik cetak maupun televisi, belum pernah sekalipun matanya ikut tersenyum ketika bibirnya tersenyum. Yang kutemukan hanyalah kekosongan dan kesepian di sana, di manik mata obsidian hitamnya.

.

.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
_

**Tuhan...**

**Bolehkah aku memilikinya?**

**Bolehkah aku berada di sisinya?**

**Bisakah aku menghapus kesepian dan kekosongan itu dari matanya?**

**Izinkan aku, Tuhan...**

Kubuka mataku yang terpejam, tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kursi gereja. Tubuhku berhenti, kaku tiba-tiba, mendapat sesosok manusia yang amat kukenal tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu gereja.

"_Oppa_!" aku segera berlari, menabrak tubuh lelaki berjas itu. Aku memeluknya erat, memeluk satu-satunya kakakku yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak pulang karena pekerjaannya di Jepang yang -amat sangat- menyita waktunya, "Kapan _Oppa_ pulang? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Kejutan! Ayo kita jalan-jalan, _oppa_ lusa sudah harus kembali," aku melepas pelukannya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Bukankah _oppa_ bilang akan seminggu berada disini?"

"Hhhhmm, soal itu...," Leeteuk _Oppa_ menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, salah satu tanda bahwa ia tengah gugup.

"Jangan bilang kalau _Oppa_ membatalkan rencana kita untuk liburan bersama saat ulang tahunku?" aku menangkap keganjilan dari gerak-geriknya. Dan bibirku maju, melihat muka rasa bersalah di wajah tampannya.

"Kyu, kamu harus ngerti, _Oppa_ ada...,"

"Kyu sudah cukup mengerti. Karena itu dari pada pekerjaan _Oppa_ terbengkalai, _Oppa_ pulang saja sekarang!" aku meninggalkannya termenung di depan pintu gereja setelah 'sedikit' membentaknya. Lagi-lagi pekerjaan, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Yah! Yah, Kyu!" tidak tanggapi panggilan itu.

Dan berikutnya, kurasakan tubuhku terasa ringan. Leeteuk _Oppa_ mengangkat tubuhku dan mau tak mau aku berpegang pada lehernya. Lelaki itu tertawa senang melihat ekspresi panik dan terkejutku. Dan mau tidak mau, rasa kesal itu menguap sudah melihat tawa mengembang di wajah _oppa_ kesayanganku.

Tanpa kusadari, sepasang manik obsidian hitam mengamati dengan tatapan kerinduan.

.

.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

Kali ini bukan di beranda, aku mendengarkan '_Left My Hearts_' dari Yiruma di teras depan rumah. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 00.05. Entah mengapa, Leeteuk _Oppa_ sedari tadi belum selesai jalan-jalan bersama salah seorang teman lamanya yang tak sengaja kami temui saat perjalanan pulang dari Lotte World. Dan entah mengapa, 'sang bintang' memulai permainannya lebih cepat malam ini.

Aku mengeratkan jaket yang tengah kupakai ketika angin malam menerpaku, membangunkanku dari alam mimpi yang hampir saja kuarungi. Sudah hampir 30 menit aku di luar, Leeteuk _Oppa_ seharusnya sudah tiba dari 15 menit yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

Kukeluarkan buku catatanku ketika '_Farewell_' mulai terdengar menyayat keheningan malam.

**Tuhan, Bintang mungkin kini tidak berada di tengah hujan lagi...**

**Namun aku tahu, hatinya masih tertinggal disana...**

**Hatinya masih juga belum beranjak...**

**Tuhan, bisakah Kau secepatnya mengirimkan Bulan untuk mengingatkannya akan hal itu?**

**Mengingatkannya bahwa masih ada kebahagiaan yang menunggunya...**

**Masih ada seseorang yang membutuhkan hatinya...**

Aku menutup buku itu, memandang ke langit atas, gelap tak berbintang ataupun bulan. Mataku menangkap bayang itu lagi di jendela beranda yang sama dan tanpa sadar, mataku mulai terpejam seiring dengan diakhirinya permainan malam itu dengan '_Passing By_'.

.

.

Kurasakan tubuhku ringan, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menggendongku dan merebahkanku ke tempat tidur. Ingin ku buka mata, tapi hangatnya selimut membuatku menyerah dan memilih segera menghangat diri dibaliknya. Dan aku kembali lelap dalam dunia mimpi bersama dengan sebuah kecupan di dahiku.

.

.

_I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
_

"_Oppa_?" aku mengerutkan keningku ketika kudapati Leeteuk _Oppa_ tengah menata makanan untuk sarapan pagi kali ini.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan demammu, sudah turun?"

"Hm, hanya sedikit hangat. Mungkin hari ini aku masih bisa untuk pergi ke panti," ya, aku bekerja mengurusi panti sosial milik keluarga dan beberapa instansi sosial yang lain sambil menunggu hari wisuda kelulusanku beberapa minggu lagi.

"Syukurlah, untung dia segera menemukanmu dan menolongmu, jika tidak mungkin kau masih terbaring di tempat tidur sekarang. Maafkan _Oppa_, ne? Tadi malam _Oppa_ tidak bisa menolak permintaan Heechul untuk menemaninya hingga laurut,"

"Dia?"

"Ah, duduklah, ada yang ingin _Oppa_ bicarakan tapi kita sarapan dulu," seolah tidak mendengar ucapanku, Leeteuk _Oppa_ menarikku untuk duduk dan mau tidak mau aku menurutinya.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Leeteuk _Oppa_ mencegahku untuk pergi kemana-mana dengan alasan demamku masih belum benar-benar sembuh dan ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan.

"Jadi, apa yang _Oppa_ ingin bicarakan tadi?" kataku setelah menyamankan diri di sofa yang diubah Leeteuk _Oppa_ menjadi tempat tidur dadakan karena keinginanku –yang terpaksa disetujui dengan senang hati- untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi seharian.

Hei, kami berdua jarang sekali bertemu dan mempunyai waktu seperti ini. Jadi, akhirnya aku memaksanya untuk menemaniku menonton televisi karena aku tak mungkin memintanya menemaniku di kamar yang hanya ada buku sebagai hiburan.

Kami berdua jauh berbeda, aku yang lebih tertarik pada sastra dan buku, meskipun aku kuliah mengambil jurusan Bisnis. Sementara ia, lebih tertarik pada dunia luar seperti berkumpul bersama temannya dan berorganisasi. Dan itulah yang mengantarnya menjadi Direktur dari perusahaan keluarga kami.

Orang tua kami, mereka di Perancis, melimpahkan semua kesibukan perusahaan dan memilih mengurus bisnis sampingan keluarga kami. Sebenarnya tidak dapat disebut sampingan karena bisnisnya cukup besar dan tentu saja, menghasilkan omzet yang tidak sedikit. Ya, _umma_ mereka adalah perancang busana dunia yang brandednya sangat digemari orang-orang dan selalu menjadi rebutan, utamanya bagi artis dan orang-orang berkantong tebal.

Oleh karena itu, tak heran jika Leeteuk _Oppa_ hampir semua waktunya tersita. Dan mau tidak mau, aku harus merelakan waktunya yang biasanya banyak diluangkan untukku, berkurang drastis, apalagi semenjak ia pindah ke Jepang untuk mengurusi kantor pusat –yang entah kenapa justru berada di Jepang-.

"_Kyu_, kamu pindah ke Jepang ya?"

"Mwo?!" aku langsung bangkit begitu mendengar permintaan itu.

"Iya, kamu pindah ke Jepang ya? _Oppa_ membutuhkanmu disana,"

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah disana sudah banyak orang-orang berpengalaman? Lagipula, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan mencoba dari bawah di perusahaan cabang korea? Dan _appa_ menyetujuinya,"

"Ya, itu rencana awal kita dulu. _Appa_ baru saja menelepon, katanya mereka akan segera pindah ke Jepang dan menetap disana. _Umma_ ingin kita kembali tinggal serumah seperti dulu, sebelum kita menikah dan hidup masing-masing katanya. Selain itu, _Oppa_ masih belum bisa benar-benar lepas darimu, dari adik kecil _Oppa_ yang manis ini," Leeteuk _Oppa_ mengacak rambutku.

"Tidak bisa benar-benar lepas tapi _Oppa_ sendiri tak punya waktu untuk pulang," aku menyindirnya.

"Karena itu, karena _Oppa_ tidak bisa pulang, kamu pindah ke Jepang, ya?"

"Bisnis _Umma_, bagaimana?"

"Mereka akan mendirikan cabangnya di Jepang. Besok, kau berangkat bersama _Oppa_ ya? Dan minggu depan kita merayakan ulang tahunmu di Jepang sekeluarga, _appa_ sudah menyewakan sebuah resort untuk kita berlibur,"

"Mwo? Jadi _appa_ sudah mengatur semuanya?"

"Iya, karena itu... Kau mau kan, kita kembali seperti dulu, ke Jepang?"

Dan aku hanya bisa memandangi wajah Leeteuk _Oppa_ yang menyiratkan permohonan.

Ke Jepang? Menetap disana, kembali berkumpul dengan keluarga yang selalu mempunyai kesibukan sendiri-sendiri? Siapa yang tidak mau, karena hal itu sendiri sebenarnya adalah keinginanku dulu.

Tapi, jika ke Jepang, bagaimana dengan rumah ini? Bagaimana dengan bintangku, Choi Siwon? Bagaimana dengan keinginanku untuk menghapus kekosongannya? Bagaimana dengan alunan permainan dari kumpulan karya Yiruma yang selalu terdengar menyedihkan di tiap malam?

Apakah aku sanggup meninggalkan itu semua begitu saja?

"Baiklah, tapi...,"

.

.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

**Tuhan...**

**Aku tidak akan meminta-Mu agar menjadikannya milikku...**

**Aku tak akan meminta-Mu agar aku berada di sisinya...**

**Aku hanya akan meminta agar kau hapus kesepian dan kekosongan dari hidupnya...**

**Aku tak peduli entah itu bukan olehku atau bukan...**

**Aku rela asal ia tak lagi tersiksa oleh kesendiriannya...**

Setetes air mataku jatuh ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungi gereja ini karena besok, pagi-pagi aku sudah akan terbang ke Negeri Sakura. Ya, aku menyetujui permintaan Leeteuk _Oppa_ dengan syarat keberangkatannya diundur sehari, aku ingin memberikan salam perpisahan terakhir.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, mataku memandang ke depan, mencoba merekam baik-baik semua yang kulihat sebelum kutinggalkan besok. Tanganku kembali saling menggenggam, melantunkan doa terakhirku kali ini disini...

**Tuhan, jaga dan bahagiakanlah ia, buatlah ia tersenyum tulus... Aamiin...**

Aku beranjak setelah menghapus bulir air mata terakhir yang turun. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gereja setelah beberapa kali menyapa dan berpamitan pada beberapa orang yang kukenal disana.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan berhenti ketika mataku tertarik pada salah satu toko bunga.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku ingin sebuket mawar putih,"

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar,"

Tak sampai 10 menit aku sudah keluar toko dengan sebuah buket mawar putih di tanganku dan sebuah kartu ucapan. Aku melanjutkan langkahku, ketika sampai di depan rumah, bukannya masuk, aku justru menyeberang jalan.

Kubuka pagar besi, maju beberapa langkah, dan aku telah berada tepat di depan pintu coklat itu. Kuletakkan bunga mawar putih itu, kutekan bel, dan balik badan pergi.

Ya, percuma saja menekan bel di jam-jam seperti ini. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam sana, ini masih pukul 10 pagi.

.

.

Malam ini aku benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk, padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Pengepakan barang membuat seluruh tenagaku terkuras. Bahkan demam yang kemarin, sempat meninggi lagi, membuat _oppa_ memaksaku untuk berbaring di sofa karena aku menolak untuk tidur di kamar dengan alasan yang sama, ingin menemani –melihat lebih tepatnya- Leeteuk _Oppa_ berberes.

Kukeluarkan buku catatanku sebelum terbang ke alam mimpi.

**Tuhan...**

**Seperti doaku pagi ini, jagalah ia...**

**Buat ia bahagia dan tersenyum tulus...**

**Tuhan...**

**Tolong kirimkan Bulan untuk menemani Bintang...**

.

.

Belum lama aku terlelap, dentingan permainan piano yang amat familiar tertangkap oleh telingaku. Tapi mataku terlalu berat untuk sekedar membuka. Jadi, kunikmati saja alunan nada yang terdengar ceria itu mengantarku ke alam mimpi lagi.

Ya, apakah aku sekarang juga tengah bermimpi? Mendengarkan seorang Choi Siwon bermain 'If I Could See You Again' dalam suasan ceria, tidak diimprovisasi menjadi sedih seperti biasanya.

Tanpa sadar, bibirku tersenyum ketika permainan itu berakhir dan kurasakan sebuah kecupan hinggap di pipiku.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan Leeteuk _Oppa_ tiba di Jepang, kami langsung disambut _Umma_ dan _Appa_ yang ternyata secara diam-diam sudah tiba disana. Mereka langsung membawa kami ke rumah baru yang akan kami tempati mulai saat ini.

Rumah itu terletak di sebuah pedesaan yang cukup tenang dan asri, tidak terlalu jauh dari kota dan perusahaan. Dan 2 hari menjelang ulangtahunku, kami pergi ke sebuah resort dengan semua kejutan yang telah disiapkan _Appa_. Dimulai dari dinner, jalan-jalan, shopping, dan semua kegiatan keluarga yang memang jarang sekali kami lakukan seperti ini.

Leeteuk _Oppa_, _Umma_, dan _Appa_ memang sengaja meluangkan waktunya dan mencancel semua jadwalnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan agar waktu-waktu yang hilang dulu dapat terbalas liburan kali ini.

Dan malam ini, setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku menikmati langit malam yang bertabur bintang dengan sang bulan yang tengah purnama seorang diri di beranda kamar. Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba menikmati keheningan malam.

**Tuhan, sudahkah kau kirimkan Bulan pada Bintang?**

Mataku terbuka ketika telingaku menangkap permainan piano yang khas.

"_When The Love Falls_," aku menggumam begitu mengenali alunan permainan piano ini.

**Choi Siwon?**

Hatiku membisikkan suatu nama.

.

.

Dan ia ada disana.

Bukan lagi bayangnya yang tengah bermain piano yang biasa kulihat melalui jendela berandanya. Lebih dari itu, aku melihat sosoknya dalam keremangan cahaya bulan tengah bermain piano di tengah-tengah taman di depan resort yang entah kenapa sudah disulap sedemikian rupa.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, lampu-lampu menghias di sepanjang jalan setapak yang berakhir pada sebuah piano putih. Dan, oh, jangan lupa dengan seorang pianis yang kini tengah melantunkan _'Till I Found You_'.

Tunggu, tapi dia bukan Choi Siwon, suara permainan mereka berbeda.

Bukankah tadi ia disana, kemana ia?

Aku menengok kesana kemari, mencoba mencari sosok lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau mencariku, Kyu?" sebuah suara berat tepat dibisikkan di telingaku. Aku terkesiap dan berbalik, menemukannya dalam balutan jas hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Jarak kami berdua hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuket bunga mawar merah.

Eh, bunga mawar merah?

Aku memandangi bunga itu keheranan dan beralih memandang wajah tampan di depanku. "Ini untukmu, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk mawar putih yang kau berikan," ia tersenyum.

Kehangatan itu menjalar tiba-tiba, merasuki seluruh sistem tubuhku. Dan kebahagiaan itu, melambungkanku ke langit yang tertinggi. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mataku jatuh.

**Tuhan, terima kasih Kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku...**

Aku tersenyum bahagia, mendapati bibirnya tengah tersenyum diiikuti dengan binar senyum di kedua manik obsidian hitamnya.

"Hei, mau kumainkan _When The Love Falls_?" dan aku semakin menunduk ketika tangan hangat itu menyentuh pipiku untuk menghapus air mataku yang jatuh.

**Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, jangan pernah bangunkan aku...**

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya?" jariku berhenti menekan-nekan tuts-tuts piano tanpa aturan.

"Tanya? Hhhmm, mungkin tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena apapun pertanyaanku dan jawaban yang kau berikan, aku tidak peduli. Bagiku yang penting kau bukan ilusi saja saat ini. Dan yang paling penting, kau sudah kembali seperti dulu, bukan sekedar raga yang kosong," aku jujur.

Aku jujur masih mengharapkannya. Aku jujur masih mencintainya. Aku jujur tidak ingin malam ini berakhir, tidak ingin esok matahari datang dan meniadakan kehadirannya.

Dan aku jujur, aku takut mendengar kejujurannya. Mendengarnya mengucap perpisahan setelah melambungkan hatiku. Mendengar bagaimana ia berterima kasih dan mengatakan bahwa ia kesini untuk mengabarkan berita bahagia bahwa ia berhasil menemukan 'bulan'nya. Mendengarnya menyebut nama 'sang bulan' yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Kau yakin?" Siwon tersenyum menggoda.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang harus kuketahui?" Siwon menghentikan gerakan jemariku, menggenggam erat kedua tanganku dan menarik tubuhku untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa aku disini? Kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa aku membatalkan semua kontrakku selama beberapa hari ke depan untuk kesini? Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini lagi? Dan yang terakhir, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu?" ia memandangku lekat-lekat. Dan rasanya, aku benar-benar dibuatnya jatuh cinta lagi kali ini.

Obsidiannya memancarkan kelembutan dan aku terhenyak, mata itu tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, bibir kami sudah saling menyatu. Saling merasakan lembutnya permukaan bibir nafsu, hanya perwujudan bertemunya dua perasaan yang kini saling memenuhi rongga hati masing-masing.

**END**

A/N : berita baik readers tercinta, sebab akhirnya saya memasukkan adegan kissing dalam FF oneshot Wonkyu... XD (padahal aslinya saya minta bantuan Ariesassy buat nulis adegan akhir itu). Untuk yang ga tau ariesassy itu siapa, dia author dg pen name tsuki hime undefinite yang sampe sekarang hiatus (bwahahaha dibajak ariesassy nih, selanjutnya saya serahkan pada author sesungguhnya, dazzledaisy).

A/N 2 : Baik, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada tsuki hime undefinite atas tempat dan waktu yang telah diberikan #berasa pidato. #CUT

Ah, biar gak terlalu panjang, saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang udah nyempetin review FF saya yang terakhir kemarin, mohon maaf banget alur gak jelas dan banyak typo, mungkin lain waktu akan diperjelas :P

Thanks for: **shawon20 ** maaf, itu typo... maklum, remake, kurang teliti author :P

**Ryu ** memang, saya orangnya sedikit rumit #kata tsuki hime undefinite

**FiWonkyu0201 ** yes! Proses FF baru, #lirik tsuki hime undefinite yang lagi galau salah tempat tapa nyari ide

**Anin arlunerz ** Enjoy this!

**Evil kyu ** apapun untuk Babykyu! :D

**Kayla Wonkyu ** salahkan Kyuhyun yang kelewat manisnya sampe bikin Siwon kayak gitu :D

Sebagai gantinya, ini #nyuguhin teh ##eh

Hope you enjoy it... Review please.. :D


	2. Way Back Into Love 1

ast:  
Cho Kyuhyun (F)  
Choi Siwon (M)

Pair: WonKyu

Support cast: Leeteuk, Shindong

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Siwon P.O.V

**Way Back Into Love**

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

Aku tidak lagi mengenal akan sebuah rasa bernama cinta, setidaknya sebelum kedua orang tuaku meninggal dibunuh oleh kakak dari _umma_ku dan adikku terbunuh dalam sebuah insiden kecelakaan yang juga direncanakan oleh orang yang sama.

Aku tidak lagi menampakkan sebuah senyum tulus di bibirku, setidaknya sebelum semua kebahagiaanku terenggut secara beruntun di usiaku yang masih terbilang cukup muda, 10 tahun.

Aku tidak lagi merasakan sebuah kasih sayang tulus, setidaknya sebelum seluruh keluarga meninggalkanku seorang diri. Yang ada di dekatku hanyalah orang-orang yang selalu menampakkan kepalsuan demi harta, dan popularitas yang kumiliki.

Aku tidak lagi memandang dengan pandangan hangat dan bersinar seperti dulu, saat seluruh keceriaan dan kebahagiaan itu masih ada dalam kehidupan masa kecilku yang memang harusnya masih diisi dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, bukan oleh berita kematian keluarganya, kepalsuan kasih sayang, dan perjuangan untuk hidup mandiri di negeri orang.

Dan inilah aku sekarang.

Seorang Choi Siwon, artis dan pianis tenar dengan kesibukan yang padat dan tentu saja, penghasilan yang tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit.

Seorang publik figur yang selalu tersenyum palsu di depan orang-orang dan media. Seorang yang menurut mereka selalu bersikap ramah dan hangat meskipun itu hanyalah topeng belaka.

Inilah aku yang berubah dan masih terbayang oleh masa lalu. Yang selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan dengan tujuan meminimalisir waktu untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Untuk meminimalisir bersosialisasi dan berurusan dengan orang lain.

Aku sebenarnya tak pernah peduli, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, mereka lakukan, atau yang lainnya. Dan aku tak pernah tertarik dengan itu semua. Ya, mungkin sebelum hari itu. Hari dimana aku menemukan sosok yang entah sok tidak peduli, berpura-pura peduli, atau memang benar-benar peduli.

.

.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need em again someday_

_I've been setting aside time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal di jam sibuk-sibuk seperti ini. Syuting dilakukan sore nanti, mencari scene _sunset _di sebuah pantai. Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang, di gereja terdekat dengan rumahku.

Kupilih tempat duduk di deretan kursi panjang di bagian tengah dengan memilih posisi berada paling pinggir kanan. Kupanjatkan doa, mencoba agar tidak terganggu dengan sikap orang yang berlalu lalang, yang selalu menatapku lama terlebih dahulu atau berbisik-bisik.

Hah, apakah mereka tidak pernah melihat seorang artis atau orang terkenal datang ke gereja untuk berdoa?

Aku semakin menunduk dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku agar tak dikenali orang. Aku merutuk dalam hati ketika seseorang duduk di kursi yang sama denganku, hanya saja ia berada di pinggir paling kiri. Ia langsung duduk dan berdoa, tanpa menoleh atau melirik ke arahku terlebih dahulu.

Selesai berdoa, kulirik orang itu.

Cantik.

Gadis berambut panjang bergelombang itu tampak sangat cantik dengan dress putih dirangkap blazzer babyblue. Rambutnya yang sebagian dibiarkan terurai sedikit menutupi pipi putih pucatnya yang cubby. Bibirnya berwarna merah dan oh! jangan lupakan dengan bulu mata lentik itu.

Aku buru-buru kembali ke posisi awalku ketika melihat gadis itu sudah selesai berdoa. Ia memandang ke depan sesaat, tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan keluar.

"Kyuhyun-shi, itu, bukankah Choi Siwon yang duduk di sampingmu tadi? Artis terkenal itu kan?" aku bisa mendengar seseorang menyapanya tak jauh di belakangku.

"Ah_, ne_,"

"Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?"

Aku tak mendengar jawaban gadis itu atas pertanyaan tadi. Yang kudengar berikutnya justru pertanyaan gadis itu mengenai usaha yang tengah orang itu lakukan dan mereka larut dalam pembicaraan akrab itu sambil sesekali menyapa orang yang lewat.

Aku mengenalnya, bukan, aku mengetahuinya. Ya, karena kami memang tidak pernah berkenalan secara formal. Aku tahu tentangnya dari manajerku, Shindong Hyung, yang terkadang bertemu dengannya ketika mengambilkan barang atau berkunjung untuk mengurusku rumahku. Katanya ia gadis yang ceria, selalu tersenyum, dan rambah pada semua orang, semuanya kecuali aku. Ia bisa saja tiba-tiba mengobrol dan cepat akrab dengan orang, termasuk dengan manajerku, dan lagi-lagi itu selain aku.

Aku beranjak dari kursi, berbalik ke belakang, menemukannya masih berbincang dengan salah seorang penjual mainan anak-anak di sekitar gereja. Aku terus memandangnya hingga tanpa kusadari seorang anak yang tengah membawa es krim menabrakku.

"Aa! _Mianhae, Hyung!" _

"Tak apa, kembalilah bermain," anak itu membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Itu, bukankah Choi Siwon?" lagi-lagi aku mendengar bisik itu ketika tengah membersihkan jinsku yang kotor.

"Pakailah," seseorang mengulurkan sebuah saputangan _babyblue_. Kudongakkan wajahku dan aku menemukannya. Aku menerima saputangan itu dan ia segera berbalik pergi, tanpa memberiku waktu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, bahkan ia pergi tanpa senyum.

**Tuhan, mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua orang yang memperhatikanku setiap saat...**

**Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta jika ia pun juga akan memperhatikanku?**

.

.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

Kususuri jalanan dengan sedikit tergesa setelah memastikan celanaku tidak kotor dan sapu tangan itu sudah kucuci dengan kran air di gereja tadi.

"_Hyung!" _aku berbalik, cukup terkejut menemukan banyak anak berlari ke arahku.

"_Ne_?"

"Nah, teman-teman, dia _hyung _yang tadi tidak sengaja kutabrak," seorang yang kukenali sebagai penabarakku tadi itu mengarahkan telunjukkanya padaku.

"Wah, _Hyung _artis terkenal Choi Siwon itu kan?! Boleh minta tanda tangannnya tidak, _Hyung_?"

"_Hyung, _aku juga minta!"

"_Hyung,_...," dan aku hanya tersenyum paksa mendengar rengekan-rengekan anak-anak itu. Aku berlutut mencoba menyamanyakan tinggiku dengan mereka dan melayani permintaan dan pertanyaan mereka yang semakin lama semakin aneh saja. Lama-lama, aku kewalahan juga.

"Karam!" seorang anak kecil berlari menjauh melewatiku ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Aku tak memperhatikannya karena rengekan dari anak-anak di depanku.

"Teman-teman, ada kue!" dan seketika itu juga anak-anak di depanku menghilang, berlari melewatiku, mencoba mengejar sesuatu apa yang tadi diteriakkan, kue.

Kue?

Aku berbalik, mendapati Karam tengah dikejar-kejar temannya karena ingin merebut kue yang terlihat berukuran cukup besar di tangannya. Dan, gadis itu ada disana. Cho Kyuhyun, dengan posisi membelakangiku karena tengah memandang anak-anak itu.

"Kuenya jangan sampai jatuh!" ia berteriak di tengah-tengah kegiatan tertawanya dan dibalas dengan teriakan terima kasih dari anak-anak itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berbalik, melihatku. Bibirnya tersenyum, "Kau tidak ingin membuat Shindong Oppa menunggu terlalu lama di depan rumahmu kan?".

Dan gadis itu segera pergi mendahuluiku.

**Terima kasih, Tuhan...**

.

.

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there_

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

Lagi-lagi aku melihat bintang, dengan pandangan menerawang yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut menyedihkan, kebiasaanku setiap malam setelah pulang ke apartemen. Memandangi bintang-bintang seperti mengunjungi keluargaku karena _umma _dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa orang yang meninggal, mereka akan berubah menjadi bintang. Dan aku –hingga saat ini- masih saja mempercayainya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya, memaksa logikaku untuk menerimanya karena hanya merekalah yang kumiliki. Hanya bintang-bintang itulah -yang kuanggap sebagai penjelmaan dari keluargaku- yang kumiliki sekarang.

Tanpa sengaja mataku memandang ke depan, melihat kamar apartemen seberang, kamar gadis itu, gelap. Tentu saja, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Apakah aku mengharapkannya masih terjaga? Jika iya, untuk apa? Mengharapkannya menikmati permainanku malam ini?

Hah, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Choi Siwon... Kau mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?

Tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut, aku bangkit masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya '_Dream A Little Dream Of Me' _bukanlah awalan yang buruk untuk permainan malam ini.

.

.

Lagi-lagi alunan lagi yang harusnya ceria ini terdengar menyedihkan. Entah sudah berapa judul yang kuhabiskan malam ini, semuanya lagu ceria, tapi entah kenapa selalu terdengar menyedihkan begitu kumainkan.

Aku beranjak, baru sadar bahwa lampu beranda belum kumatikan seperti biasa. Bahkan pintu yang biasa kututup pun entah kenapa kubiarkan terbuka dari tadi.

Baru saja hendak kututup pintu itu ketika manik obsidianku menemukan sepasang caramel coklat tengah memandangiku.

Gadis itu tengah di berandanya mengenakan piyama yang dibungkus jaket!

.

.

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night_

_I could use some direction_

_And I'm open to your suggestions_

Mungkin aku memang harus menuruti Shindong Hyung untuk mulai bersosialisasi. Ya, sepertinya manajerku itu sudah tidak tahan mendengar nada-nada menyedihkan dari permainanku setiap ia menginap.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang, di depan gereja. Berniat masuk setelah memastikan bahwa sekarang adalah jam dimana gadis itu biasanya ke gereja. Aku berniat mengembalikan saputangannya sekaligus, -ehem- mencoba bersosialisasi. Yah, setidaknya dengan orang-orang di sekitar apartemen.

Baru saja aku hendak melangkah, kakiku sudah kaku melihat pemandangan di depan mataku. Cepat-cepat kusembunyikan tubuhku dibalik pohon sebelum mereka –gadis itu dan seorang _namja- _menyadari kehadiranku.

Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat ini dapat kulihat gadis itu tertawa, tersenyum bahagia di bibir dan matanya. Rasanya aku sudah lama sekali tidak tertawa selepas itu.

.

.

Aku mengakhiri permainanku yang mulai lebih awal dengan '_Passing By'_. Hari ini _mood_ku sedikit tidak baik. _Well, _sebenarnya moodku sendiri juga jarang sekali baik. Tapi rencanaku tadi yang batal membuat _mood_ku tambah buruk. Apalagi setelah kejadian di gereja tadi, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya seharian bersama _namja _itu.

Aku melirik ke beranda kamarnya, gelap. Apakah ia sudah tidur? Atau justru belum kembali? Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sesuatu yang mencolok di teras aparteman Kyuhyun. Seseorang dibalut dengan jaket putih, terlihat mencolok di tengah kegelapan.

Tunggu, itu Kyuhyun kan? Sedang apa ia malam-malam begini menunggu di luar?

.

.

Aku masih memandangi wajah damai di sampingku. Untunglah akal pikiranku masih berjalan sehingga aku sempat menyambar selembar selimut ketika memutuskan untuk keluar rumah secepatnya. Dan selimut itu kini telah melingkar di tubuh Kyuhyun yang sejak aku datang sudah terlelap.

"Hhhmmmm...," aku terkejut mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Aku menghadapkan tubuhku ke arahnya, tubuh mungil itu sepertinya sangat pas untuk dipeluk. Baru saja pikiranku itu kuhapus, tanpa sadar tanganku sudah membawa tubuh itu ke pelukanku. Ternyata benar, gadis ini benar-benar mungil dan sangat nyaman, satu hal yang jarang sekali kurasakan.

"_Oppa..._," aku terhenyak mendengar igauan gadis ini. Peluh mulai menghias wajah cantik itu, kuraba dahinya, ia sepertinya sedikit demam.

"Sssstttt...," aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku ketika kurasakan ia menggeliat kedinginan. Kubelai lembut rambutnya untuk menenangkannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan di luar? Menunggu _namja _tadi siang? Aku mengeratkan jaket yang kugunakan, suhu udara semakin menurun, angin pun semakin kencang. Dan ini sudah hampir setengah satu malam, demamnya akan semakin parah jika ia di luar. Setelah cukup meyakinkan ia terlelap, aku menggendongnya _bridal style _dengan perlahan agar ia tidak terbangun.

"Siwon-shi?" sebuah suara menginterupsiku ketika aku akan memutar kenop pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Baringkan saja di kamarnya, aku akan menyiapkan kompres," Leeteuk Hyung -begitulah ia memintaku memanggilnya setelah kami berkenalan singkat tadi- menunjuk sebuah pintu yang aku yakini adalah kamar Kyuhyun.

Kunaiki satu persatu anak tangga, berhenti sesaat ketika kurasakan Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat. Dan seperti tersengat listrik, rasa hangat itu menyebar begitu saja begitu kurasakan kepalanya bersandar di dadaku. Aku sadar, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Aku mencoba tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan segera melanjutkan langkah.

Aku sedikit kagum pada kamar Kyuhyun yang amat rapi dan didominasi warna _babyblue_. Wangi _vanilla _langsung merasuk indra penciumanku ketika aku masuk. Kurebahkan tubuh mungil itu diranjangnya.

Kuselimuti tubuhnya yang langsung bersembunyi di balik lapisan selimut tebal, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar kedinginan. Kutarik selimut itu hingga sebatas dadanya. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya terlihat amat dekat.

CUP

Cukup shock mengetahui bibirku sudah mendarat di dahinya. Lagi-lagi, tubuhku bergerak lebih cepat dari akal pikirku. Meskipun kecupan tadi kilat, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat bibirku ikut panas merasakan panas di dahinya juga.

"Ah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu Siwon," suara Leeteuk menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Kalau begitu aku langsung pulang, Hyung. Selamat malam," aku menjauh dari ranjang.

"Siwon?" aku berbalik ketika Leeteuk memanggilku. "Sering-seringlah main kesini kalau kau kesepian. Aku cukup senang melihat orang-orang disekitar sini, termasuk dirimu, peduli pada Kyuhyun. Sayang sekali aku hanya punya dua hari disini, lusa kami sudah harus pindah,"

"Lusa? Pindah?" mataku membulat.

"Ya, rencananya lusa aku akan membawa Kyuhyun pindah ke Jepang. Kami sekeluarga sudah memutuskan untuk pindah kesana,"

"..."

"Siwon?"

"..."

"Siwon, kau baik-baik saja?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, ne. Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Selamat malam, Hyung," dan aku keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah yang berat.

.

.

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

Lagi-lagi aku harus kehilangan. Keluargaku dan kini, Kyuhyun. Belum lama aku memutuskan untuk mencoba mengenalnya lebih jauh, kini justru ia yang akan pergi jauh.

"Siwon, kau baik-baik saja?" aku memandang Shindong yang mengulurkan sebotol air mineral.

"Aku baik...,"

"Tidak, jangan membohongiku. Dari wajahmu saja sudah kelihatan bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja,"

Aku hanya menghela napas, "Kau punya saran?"

"Saran apa? Kau belum bercerita apapun padaku," Shindong meraih kursi terdekat dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Aku...," bibirku berhenti ketika aku baru sadar, apa yang harus aku ceritakan? Tentang Kyuhyun? Tentang rasa tertariknya pada gadis itu? Tentang kabar Kyuhyun akan pindah ke Jepang besok?

Harus darimana ia memulai ceritanya jika ia saja tidak tahu sejak kapan gadis itu mencuri hatinya. Sejak tadi malam? Sejak _caramel _coklat itu memandangnya dari beranda? Ataukah sejak pertemuan di gereja itu?

Tanpa sadar mataku melihat jam tangan, pukul 3 siang?

"Aish!" aku mengacak rambut, baru sadar bahwa waktu yang kumiliki semakin menipis. Aku beranjak, hendak pergi sebelum waktu yang kumiliki terbuang percuma.

"Yak! Siwon, kemana?! Kita harus berangkat ke lokasi shooting di bukit perbatasan sekarang!" Shindong berteriak, cukup kesal juga melihat artisnya itu tiba-tiba batal bercerita dan justru meninggalkannya yang sudah berbaik hati untuk mendengar ceritanya.

"Shit!" aku melempar botol air mineral kosong di tanganku, baru sadar bahwa setelah ini masih ada _take_.

.

.

"Cut! Ulang!" aku lagi-lagi mengacak rambutku frustasi. Dalam karirku, baru kali ini aku diminta mengulang adegan lebih dari 5 kali. Dan parahnya, itu semua karena kesalahanku, konsentrasiku masih terpecah dengan kenyataan bahwa besok Kyuhyun berangkat ke Jepang.

"Siwon, kemari!" Park Sooman, sang sutradara, memanggilku mendekat sebelum penata rias mendekatiku untuk membenarkan tatanan rambut yang kuacak tadi.

Beberapa orang di sekitarku sedikit menyingkir. Mereka sepertinya menyadari bahwa suasana hatiku sedang tidak 'baik-baik saja' seperti jawabanku setiap ditanya.

"Kau kenapa? Berkali-kali kita bekerjasama dan berkali-kali aku melihat aktingmu tapi baru kali ini kau kelihatan kacau," Sooman mengulurkan secangkir teh.

"Biarkan aku istirahat 5 menit, Hyung,", aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi kosong sebelahnya, memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menghapus bayang Kyuhyun, tapi percuma.

"Kau juga mengatakan itu saat melakukan kesalahan yang ketiga. Ayolah Siwon, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masuk dunia ini. Ini bukan masalah biasa,"

"Kau tidak akan mengizinkanku pulang sekarang kan, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini sudah malam dan jalan menuju kota tidaklah gampang, apalagi kau lihat sendiri di luar tengah hujan deras,"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan izinnnya, cukup berikan aku 5 menit untuk istirahat dan kita lanjutkan," ucapku tegas. Berikutnya, sutradara itu sudah memberikan serentetan instruksi kepada staffnya.

5 menit kemudian aku beranjak dan kembali. Memperpanjang waktu shooting hanya akan menipiskan kesempatanku untuk bertemu Kyuhyun meskipun sebenarnya itu sudah tipis. Shooting kali ini mengambil tempat di sebuah villa di sebuah bukit dekat perbatasan provinsi. Cukup jauh juga dari kota mengingat butuh waktu 3 jam untuk menjangkau tempat ini.

Esok, jika shooting dapat diselesaikan siang itu juga, kami akan kembali pukul 2, itu berarti paling cepat aku akan tiba di rumah pukul 5. Dan mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti jadwal ini karena lawan mainku sempat masuk rumah sakit yang membuat shooting ditunda sehingga sekarang kami dikejar deadline hari penayangan yang sudah semakin dekat.

**TBC**

I'm back! #hening..

Masih ada yang ingat cerita ini? Kira-kira Siwon berhasil enggak ya ketemu Kyuhyun?

#reader: thor, di chap 1 udah ketahuan!

Huufftt... akhirnya, selesai juga liburan 3 minggu yang bikin saya terpaksa absen dari ffn dan kembali menjadi SR. Semoga hari ini saya bisa nglunasin utang review untuk ff author-author yang lain sehingga biar cepet dilanjut juga, jadinya saya juga gak dibikin penasaran.. hhehehe...

Dan akhirnya selesai juga buat versi SIWON POV. Jauh dari rancangan cerita awal waktu bikin ONLY HOPE. So, I am sorry make you wait so long.. #bungkukin badan

Oh ya, Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! :)

Saatnya balas review! :D

**irmawaks **gak jadian, kenal secara formal aja belum... Mungkin di chap ini akan lebih jelas, terutama perasaan Siwon ke Kyu...

**ratnasparkyu **sama samudera hindia dalaman mana? #plak. Sedalam cinta Siwon buat Kyuhyun, ya? #eh

**rikha-chan **Sequel? Hhhmm, mianhae, sepertinya gak ada sequel, but hope you enjoy this chap :)

**FiWonKyu0201 **waduh, mana obat diabetes #panik. Waduh –lagi-, saya dimodusin nih... wkwkwk... But, so sorry... I can't write the sequel..

**Choihyun93 **hhhmmm, masa lalu dan depannya Wonkyu ya? Enggak terlalu berpengaruh sih kecuali masa lalu Siwon sudah sekilas diceritakan di atas.. Masa depan? Hhhmmm... ini modus sequel juga nih, wkwkwk

**Achan **Sequel, mianhae, untuk cerita ini sepertinya enggak bisa... Gimana kalo next ff? #ngrayu nyodorin mawar putih hasil nyuri dari buketnya Kyu

**Shin min hyo **iya dong, Siwon kan akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyun :D

**Kayla Wonkyu **Disini Kyuhyun sempat berniat untuk melepas Siwon, waktu dia pindah Jepang. Eh, taunya Siwon yang gak bisa melepas Kyuhyun... Hahaha #ketawa nisata

**evil kyu **Entah kenapa baru inget salah satu episode BBF, bulan dan bintang juga. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini jadi selalu kepikiran 2 hal itu gara" 'Talking to The Moon'nya Bruno :D Ini moment wonkyu di bagian akhir sudah ditambahi dibanding chap sebelumnya...

**anin arlunerz **Hhhmmm... sepertinya saya harus siap-siap nyiapin side ff buat ngrayu kamu review nih :D

** .WKS **Wah, kamu bisa baca pikiran saya :D Entah kenapa udah terlanjur ngetik dengan POV orang pertama, jadi terpaksa dibedakan POVnya, belum terbiasa mengetik dengan POV campuran kalo mau bahas lebih dalam dalam ke perasaan charanya...

**Augesteca **kamu juga bisa baca pikiran saya! Enjoy this :)

Makasih buat semua readers, utamanya yang udah nyempetin review.. :)

Review kalian bener" bikin semangat nulis kembali bangkit meski habis itu harus nguras inspirasi buat cari jalan cerita biar dapat feelnya dan nyambung sama chap sebelumnya. Yahh, meskipun chapter ini waktu ngerjainnya agak kurang dapat feelnya, soalnya juga lagi ngetik ff baru... #promo bocoran

Dan sebenarnya saya juga sedang dilema untuk next ff . Karena jujur, saya sebenarnya suka semua couple dimana Kyu sbg uke. So, I can't predict will it be Wonkyu or other couple...

Tapi, saya berharap readers enggak bosan dengan ff saya ini ataupun besok...

At last, karena saya dimodusin, saya gantian modusin ya?

Kalau review-nya nyampe 20, saya update cepet.. So, review please... :)


	3. Way Back Into Love 2

Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun (F)  
Choi Siwon (M)

Pair: WonKyu

Support cast: Leeteuk, Shindong

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Siwon P.O.V

**Way Back Into Love**

part 2

.

.

Aku benar-benar bagai tubuh tak berjiwa ketika keluar dari mobil Shindong Hyung. Jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, shooting berjalan mundur dari waktu yang diperkirakan.

Aku terus berjalan ke depan, menolak untuk berbalik sekedar mengetahui bagaimana keadaan apartemen Kyuhyun. Rasanya aku belum sanggup melihat keadaan apartemen itu yang kosong nantinya, sama seperti aku sanggup bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini Kyuhyun berangkat ke Jepang.

Tanganku baru saja memutar kunci dan akan membuka pintu ketika kakiku menyentuh sebuket bunga mawar putih. Ini, untukku?

Kuambil buket itu setelah yakin bahwa itu memang ditujukan untukku, memang siapa lagi yang tinggal di sini. Tapi, dari siapa? Jika dari fans, rasanya sedikit aneh karena umumnya mereka mengirim ke kantor manajemen mengingat alamat apartemen ini juga disembunyikan dari publik.

Aku menemukan sebuah kartu berwarna _babyblue _di dalam buket itu.

**Terima kasih untuk semua nada yang telah kau mainkan.**

**Setiap malam, aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan**

**agar Ia mengirimkan 'Bulan' pada 'Bintang'ku**

**untuk mendengarkan permainannya,**

**menghapus kesepian dari hidupnya.**

**Jadi, bolehkah aku berharap jika suatu saat nanti,**

**kau tersenyum, tidak hanya di bibir,**

**namun juga di kedua manik obsidianmu,**

**dan maukah kau mememainkan "****_When The Love Falls", _****bintangku?**

.

.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

"Masuklah, kami baru saja selesai berkemas," Leeteuk tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu ketika aku menekan bel. Aku memasuki ruangan yang tiba-tiba nyaris kosong itu. Memang, masih ada beberapa perabot besar-besar seperti lemari dan kursi namun karena apartemen ini lebih terisi dengan benda-benda pengisi seperti buku, pigura, atau benda lain yang kecil yang sudah dikemas sehingga terasa kosong.

Aku langsung berbalik dan cukup lega –nyaris lemas jatuh- melihat apartemen Kyuhyun masih terang, ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menyeberang dan menekan bel.

"Kupikir kalian berangkat hari ini, _Hyung," _nada lega amat terlihat dalam kalimatku ketika Leeteuk kembali dengan secangkir teh sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kyuhyun, ia mengajukan syarat untuk menunda keberangkatan kami," Leeteuk duduk di sofa dekat Kyuhyun, membelai rambut gadis itu. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah.

"Kalian... tidak akan kembali lagi, Hyung?" hatiku kembali kacau ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Jika memang ada suatu alasan yang mengharuskan kami kembali lagi tinggal di Korea, kurasa itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk merawat dan membersihkan apartemen ini,"

"Alasan?"

"Ya, siapa tahu ada lelaki Korea yang jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun dan melamarnya sehingga setelah menikah mereka tinggal disini. Hahaha... Tapi aku sedikit ragu mengingat Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu," Leeteuk tertawa, mengacak rambut adiknya.

Aku terhenyak, tidak ikut tertawa, merasa sedikit tersindir meskipun aku tahu itu hanya gurauan. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika menjadi nyawa? Aku memandang Leeteuk dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, "Hyung...,"

"Ne?" Leeteuk menjawab sambil masih membelai sayang rambut Kyuhyun, tanganku rasanya ingin juga membelai rambut gadis itu.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi alasan untuk Kyuhyun kembali tinggal di Korea?" gerakan tengan Leeteuk terhenti mendengar kalimatku.

.

.

Aku memandang wajah damai itu dalam jarak dekat untuk yang ketiga kalinya. '_If I Could See You Again_' menjadi satu-satunya permainanku malam ini. Ajaibnya, lagu itu benar-benar terdengar ceria seperti aslinya, tidak menyedihkan seperti biasanya. Apakah karena memang moodku yang sedang baik atau karena aku bermain dengan piano milik Leeteuk yang memang terletak tak jauh dari sofa? Karena aku bermain di dekat Kyuhyun?

Dan kini, aku tak lagi berkeinginan untuk membelai rambut gadis itu lagi karena tanganku memang benar-benar telah menyentuh rambut lembutnya, mengusapnya lembut. Aku berlutut di samping Kyuhyun, mendekatkan bibirku ke dekat telinganya, "_See you, my moon,"_

CUP

Kukecup pipi putih pucat itu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya melepasnya. Memandangi wajah itu lama, berusaha merekam dan menyimpan baik-baik wajah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya bangkit.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

(author: moment pertemuan di taman dapat dibaca di chap 1)

_And if I open my heart to you_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You know that i'll be there for you in the end_

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya?" aku masih sibuk memandangi gadis di sampingku yang sedari tadi menekan tuts-tuts piano tanpa aturan. Ia berhenti, namun kemudian bergerak lagi.

"Tanya? Hhhmm, mungkin tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena apapun pertanyaanku dan jawaban yang kau berikan, aku tidak peduli. Bagiku yang penting kau bukan ilusi saja saat ini. Dan yang paling penting, kau sudah kembali seperti dulu, bukan sekedar raga yang kosong," aku melihat kejujuran di manik caramelnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, ia berkata seolah-olah 'aku tidak apa asal kau bahagia'.

"Kau yakin?" aku mencoba menggodanya.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang harus kuketahui?" kuhentikan gerakan jarinya, menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa aku disini? Kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa aku membatalkan semua kontrakku selama beberapa hari ke depan untuk kesini? Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini lagi? Dan yang terakhir, kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu?" aku tersenyum lembut memandang caramel coklatnya.

Ia memandangku lekat, hingga akhirnya manik caramelnya terpejam ketika bibir kami saling menyatu. Kucium bibir mungil itu dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu.

Beberapa saat kemudian kulepas, memberikannya kesempatan untuk bernafas. Rona merah itu mewarnai pipi pucatnya.

"Jadi, kau akan menceritakannya? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" beberapa saat kemudian ia memberanikan diri menatapku lagi. Aku tersenyum, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia menegang sebelum akhirnya mulai rileks dan bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku ingin mengembalikan saputanganmu?" aku meletakkan saputangan _babyblue _yang dulu ia berikan di gereja ke tangannya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kalau iya?" aku menggodanya, entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali menggodanya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melepas pelukanku dan memandangku sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah! Kalau begitu kembalilah ke Korea sana!"

"Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum kau mengembalikan milikku,"

"Milikmu?" matanya mengerjap bingung, kepalanya miring ke kanan, mengingat-ingat.

"Selimutku. Saat kau malam-malam tertidur di luar, aku menyelimutimu dengan selimutku. Sampai sekarang kau belum mengembalikannya,"

"Kalau begitu ambil sana di rumahku dan segeralah ke Korea!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Kyu," aku kembali menenggelamkannya dalam pelukanku. Sedikit rontaaan tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan membalas pelukanku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk kembali ke Korea. Karena aku harus merealisasikan permohonanku pada Leeteuk Hyung terlebih dahulu,"

"Leeteuk Oppa?"

"Ya, aku akan menjadikan diriku alasan untukmu untuk kembali ke Korea. Aku harus kembali dengan hatiku yang telah kau curi. Bintangmu ini harus menjemput bulan yang telah dikirimkan Tuhan kepadanya,"

Kyuhyun mendongak, memandang wajahku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setetes air mata sudah jatuh di sudut matanya. Aku tahu, itu bukan tangisan sedih. Itu tangis bahagia.

CUP

Aku mencium bibirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Would you be mine?", kubuka kotak merah yang berisi cincin itu di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dan setetes air mata jatuh melewati bibir yang tengah melengkungkan senyum indah.

**END**

Seperti janji saya, ini update tercepat (?). Karena dalam waktu 24 jam, saya update 2 chap.. Sayangnya, ini sepertinya masih kurang panjang ya? Maaf, ne?

Ah iya, berita baiknya, ada beberapa adegan kissi di chap ini (murni dari author), dan untuk ff selanjutnya mungkin akan sedikit lebih banyak adegan kissi... #reader: thor, inget, bulan puasa, tobat..

That's way I will update at night :)

Anyway, Way Back Into Love ini lagunya Hugh Grant yang juga dinyanyikan KyuHaeTaeSicca di Music Travel Lalala lupa episode keberapa. Dan sama seperti di chap sebelumnya, ini lagu instrumentalnya semuanya dari Yiruma...

Saatnya balas review:

**shin min young **akan saya pertimbangkan, wkwkwkwk... masih dilema, but hope you like it..

**FiWonKyu0201 **Ini sebenarnya masuk dalam daftar cerita, bukan sequel... :)

**Syifa0304** iyaa, Teuki Oppaa... Kalau saya berharapnya semoga Wonkyu bisa nikah dan punya anak yang unyu #plak

**Choihyun93** akhir cerita sudah cukup banyak Wonkyu moment #author overdosis adegan kissi. Apakah masih kurang? :D

**evil kyu ** iyaa... karena itu, Kyuhyun datang membawa cahaya ke kehidupan Siwon yang suram #plak

**Jmhyewon** mari kita jadi mak comblang mereka... hhahaha :D

**rikha-chan** mianhae.. But, hope you enjoy my next ff soon..

**wonnie **lanjut ke pelaminan? #plak

** .WKS **huwwwaaa... :'( Mianhae... sepertinya ada salah ketik waktu di update internet, soalnya di soft word sudah benar.. Maaf, ne? Usahanya untuk 'memanggil' berhasil, ini sudah lanjut, bagaimana? Apakah masih kurang memuaskan? Jangan bosan" review ya... :)

**Minnah** iyaa... tapi untunglah, masih ada kesempatan

**Fitri MY**Wonkyu :* makasih...

At last, makasih buat semua yang udah review..

Hope you enjoy this last chap and my next ff...

See you! Review please :)


End file.
